


Irrefutable Evidence

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Das Duo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to an understanding.After I wrote these stories about this German Detective Show, I received an email about how the two lead actors had done a lesbian film together some years prior. This would also help explain why it's full of subtext. The actors had a history that they were able to insert into the characters. The film is called: Die Konkurrentin
Relationships: Det. Lizzy Krueger/Det. Marion Ahrens





	Irrefutable Evidence

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Das who? (I heard that!) It's a German Detective Series. Two rather hot women run around solving gruesome crimes and the subtext that they have with eachother just sets my gaydar off big time. The chemistry between the two is considerable, palpable; edible would not be a stretch. The show is broadcast in German and then subtitled into other languages, so please have patience with my attempt to somehow convey it all in English...

**Irrefutable Evidence**

  
**By The Raven**

"Did you sleep with him!?"

The question was asked loudly, angrily; Detective Marion Ahrens was furious after all...

She and Detective Lizzy Krueger had been investigating a murder in the countryside and during the course of the investigation it had become apparent that Lizzy had spent the night somewhere.

Ordinarily, Marion was not one to jump to conclusions, but nothing about her feelings towards Lizzy were anywhere near the ordinary range.

The two of them had been working together quite successfully for a while now and had enjoyed an easy going understanding and a very good connection with eachother professionally as well as personally.

More recently, the two had embarked on a somewhat more intense, more personal and not at all easy going, somewhere along the line, something had changed.

"No I did not!!"

Lizzy Krueger's reply was quite angry, Marion could hear that clearly.

Unable to rationalise how she was feeling and unable to control her reaction, (or perhaps simply unwilling) Marion pressed her partner yet again.

"The woman who answered the phone said that you did! How do you explain that!?"

By now, Marion was crowding into Lizzy's space, feeling the heat roll off the other woman as she listened to the outraged breathing of her blonde partner.

"Small town curiosity? Wistful thinking? How the hell should I know? But I would never have slept with him, that's simply unthinkable."

Momentarily mollified, Marion took half a step back from the woman, her body protesting subconsciously as she did.

Lizzy turned towards her, fire burning in her eyes.

"Why do you care?"

The words tumbled from Lizzy's mouth so quietly, that Marion was unsure that she had heard them.

"So you did!?"

Marion exploded, her hands clenched at her sides and her jaw set as her teeth clamped together with enamel cracking force.

"No, damn you, no. I did not sleep with him... I talked with him during the night, over a couple of beers! Christ, he was a suspect!!"

Lizzy was not a a pushover, not ever...

"Were you tempted?"

Marion immediately wanted to take the words back as soon as they had fallen from her mouth.

"No! Not that it is any of your business anyway..."

Lizzy's words had a certain amount of whip to them and Marion flinched slightly from the sting.

"You're my partner, of course it's my business..."

Marion felt herself getting lost in the brilliantly blue eyes of the blonde woman even as her mind protested at how lame her reasons must sound.

"No, that's not why you care, damn it, tell me Marion. I am sick of this tension..."

The words hung heavily in the air and Marion fond herself silently looking into Lizzy's eyes, somehow trying to see into her partner as she did.

As the silence stretched, Marion saw the moment when Lizzy's mood changed. Sure, the blonde woman was still in high emotion, but it was not anger that Marion saw now, it was desire.

White hot, unmistakable, inviting her to do something about it, but permitting her to do nothing.

Marion did not resist...

She closed the gap between her and the blonde woman, moving slowly, allowing Lizzy the opportunity to back away or back down.

Fat chance of that...

In one fluid movement, Marion felt Lizzy wrap her arms around her and then the blonde woman was kissing her... Instantly, instinctively, Marion opened her mouth to the other woman and soon they were kissing with desperate hunger.

Marion was not aware of anything except for Lizzy's searching hands and questing mouth... Nothing else existed until she felt the sharp edge of the table that Lizzy had backed her up against. Lizzy kept crowding Marion until the brunette woman was forced to sit down on the table, though at not point was the kiss interrupted.

Finally, the need for air forced the women apart and as they parted Marion found that her hands had migrated up Lizzy's shirt as if by their own accord.

"So, that's why you care..."

Marion felt her body react to Lizzy's voice, now deepened with passion.

Marion did not say anything, rather she pulled her hands from under Lizzy's shirt and then used them to pull her partner's face towards her own once more.

As they kissed, Marion could feel Lizzy tug at her legs and then spread them open so she could stand between them. The knowledge of just how close the blonde woman was to the ache that had settled in her lower abdomen caused Marion to moan from deep inside her chest.

The reaction in Lizzy was instantaneous and the blonde woman crushed Marion to herself, welding their hips together as the delicious sexual tension escalated, begging to be released. Marion felt something give inside of her and wrenched her mouth away from Lizzy's panting harshly, her hands already working the front of the blonde woman's shirt open, her fingertips clumsy as she moved.

"Damnit!"

She whispered loudly, frustrated by the buttons blocking her access and in a moment of fury, she tore at the shirt, feeling the buttons give way. Her mind and body had been denied for too long and she was not going to wait another second.

The moment when Lizzy's simple white lace bra was exposed to her was also the moment that Lizzy had found access to Marion's pants. Bypassing belt, button and zipper and sliding her hand into Marion in one smooth movement...

Marion stilled her movements as impossible pleasure flooded her body at that first touch, then she felt herself melt into Lizzy. Marion's mouth worshiped the blonde woman's neck as Lizzy's hot breathing flooded her ear driving her even wilder, if that was possible.

Heartbeats became moments, moments became minutes, minutes became a lifetime as Marion felt her body let go of all and any restraint and her mouth sought Lizzy's with desperate passion. Marion could taste blood in the kiss that they shared, but did not care about anything, the only thing that mattered was that Lizzy did not stop, ever...

When Lizzy added another finger and pressed deeply into Marion the brunette woman felt herself start to fall, not even bothering to try to hang on. Suddenly, Marion felt time stop along with her heartbeat and then her climax overtook her and she wrenched her mouth from Lizzy's, screaming her pleasure into the empty space around the two women...

And then it was over...

Marion was glad that Lizzy did not move her hand as the blonde woman wrapped her free arm around her even tighter. Marion felt as if she had been cooked 'al dente' and that all her mental functions had done on hiatus.

The brunette could also feel the racing heartbeat of her partner-cum-lover and the blonde woman's ragged breathing told a very clear story of what was probably painful arousal by now.

In a voice that was thick with sin and made hoarse with want, Marion whispered.

"Now you..."

**The End**


End file.
